


Change Your Mind

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bathtubs, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: After an argument in the recording studio, Nicky walks out on his lover Kian.





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chooken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/gifts).



> This story is for chooken, who wished for angry KiNicky make-up sex.

”-This is fucking ridiculous. We might as well leave. No one wants us here. They don’t even seem to know we’re here, for fucks sake!” Nicky said and pursed his lips.  
“-That’s not true and you know it.” Kian shot back.

The two of them were sitting on a couch outside the recording booth. They had been sitting there for six hours now. Shane had worked in the booth for four hours, and then Mark had been in there for almost two. And now Shane and Mark were both in there discussing something.

No one had even asked for Nicky or Kian yet. There didn’t seem to be much room for them on this record. Frank Fucking Sinatra. Nicky hated the concept. He hated the way Shane sounded when he tried to sing like Nat King Cole or something. Shane’s fantastic voice shouldn’t be tweaked like that. He hated seeing Mark being pushed and squeezed to fit into this fucking Rat Pack sound. Mark’s voice was too good for this shit. He shouldn’t do a Sinatra record, if anything he should do a fucking Aretha Franklin record.

Nicky knew why they were sitting here. He’d made complaints about how him and Kian didn’t get enough lead vocals on this project and that they were not even notified when Shane and Mark worked in the studio. So now all four of them had been called in and Kian and Nicky had been promised one session each in the studio today. But Nicky’s patience was nearly gone by now. Waiting for six hours or more for his turn wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.

“-We might as well go home.” he said to Kian.  
“-We’re not going home now. It’s our turn soon. What are you gonna do at home? Sit in a corner and sulk, as you did yesterday?”

Nicky didn’t answer that. He knew he had been difficult the last couple of weeks. He knew it wasn’t Kian’s fault things had turned out like this. Kian had done what he could to try and get the label to give Nicky more lead vocals. And Nicky knew it wasn’t an easy role for Kian to take on now when they were a couple. It could easily be misinterpreted as Kian running errands for his boyfriend, and that was not the case, Kian had always been the one who handled the contact with the label.

“-Look, they’re coming out!” Kian said and nodded towards the booth.

Mark appeared in the doorway and Nicky could see in his eyes he was uncomfortable. He gave Nicky and Kian an apologetic look.

“-I’m sorry guys. Shane is gonna have a go at the chorus again. We’ve spent half an hour trying to get you guys into the booth, but the producer is adamant. I reckon you’re up after Shane though.”

Mark looked really sorry. Kian remained on the couch, shrugging. Nicky, however, was not happy.

“-Remind me again why we’re making this album?” Nicky said.

Mark bit his lip, looking helplessly at Kian.

“-Because Bryan left and now we have to prove something.” Kian said.  
“-Prove what?” Nicky said. “-Prove that we’re out of date? Prove that we can’t do proper boyband music without Bryan? Prove that you are alright with losing one more member?”

Mark looked warily between Kian and Nicky. Kian could see the unease in his eyes. Mark wasn’t comfortable with arguments like this.

“-It will be your turn soon, Nicky.” Kian sighed.

Kian didn’t have the energy. Nicky had been sulking for weeks now. He seemed to dislike this whole project. Kian had tried to cheer him up, tried to make him look on this from the bright side. But lately, Nicky’s anger had even seeped into their private relationship, making them begin to drift apart. They had barely touched for weeks and the sex was sort of not happening at all right now. Kian hoped it was something temporary that would go away after they’d finished this Rat Pack thing. But of course, after making the record they would have to promote it, and then tour it. It was gonna be a long few weeks ahead.

 

“-Kian, you’re up next.” Shane said while stepping out of the booth.

Kian could see Nicky’s eyes getting black.

“-Alright. If Kian is up next, then I’m out of here!” Nicky said and stood up.  
“-Nicky…” Shane tried.  
“-No. I’m not putting up with this. I’m not gonna sit here for another two hours doing nothing.”  
“-It won’t take two hours, I’m just gonna put vocals on a chorus.” Kian said.  
“-Nevertheless. I think you should leave too. We should have left long ago. This is not fair. And you guys know that!” he said and glared at Shane and Mark.

Mark looked down into the floor. Shane looked like he wanted to slap Nicky in the face.

“-Nicky! Calm down! It’s not their fault!” Kian said with his voice raised more than he had intended to.  
“-Whose fault is it then? I’m so fed up with this shit. You can’t sing yourself, so you hang on to these two like some fucking desperate wannabe. I’m so fucking tired of all three of you!”  
“-And we’re fucking tired of you too, Nicky! You’re so fucking important you can’t even wait for your turn anymore, are you? You just wanna walk in here and do your vocals and walk out again, huh?!” Kian barked.

“-Guys…” Mark tried, but no one listened.  
“-Go on then. Go into that fucking booth and pretend you’re Sinatra. You’ll only sound like a bad Elvis impersonator anyway." Nicky snapped.

Then he took his jacket in one hand and pushed Kian hard with the other to be able to get passed him. He walked out on them with angry strides.

Shane and Mark remained silent.

Kian gave them a quick look and then he took his jacket too and said:

“-I’m gonna fucking kill that little bastard.”

Then he left as well.

 

“-Um… What did just happen…?” Mark said.  
“-I haven’t got a fucking clue.” Shane answered.

Mark chewed nervously on his lip and Shane put a hand on his shoulder and said:

“-Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure Kian will sort it. And Nicky will feel better after having something to eat. I do sort of understand him, though. A whole record without harmonies. Of course he feels left out.”  
“-Yeah. I’d gladly give him some of my parts."  
“-Yeah. But they’re not gonna let you. Not when they already have your vocals.”

Mark didn’t know what to say to that. He sort of knew what Shane meant but it had never been said out loud and Mark didn’t intend to do that now either. They had chosen Nicky for his looks and his energy and his personality rather than his voice. He was supposed to be the sexy cheeky cute one, the extrovert entertainer onstage. Mark knew that Nicky knew that, but it was never talked about. Just as they never talked about Mark’s shortcomings. Mark wasn’t a great dancer, and he knew Priscilla had worked her way around that by giving the others a lot of choreography while Mark stood still, singing. Mark also knew he lacked the charisma that Nicky and Shane and to a certain extent Kian had. He knew he was just as dependent on Nicky and the other two as they were on him. This band was a unit and all four members were equally important.

* * *

Nicky and Kian took a taxi back home. They didn’t wanna argue in the taxi, but as soon as they got into the house and closed the door, Kian grabbed the front of Nicky’s shirt and sputtered:

“-What the HELL was that about, Nicky!”  
“-You know god damn well what it was about!”  
“-No I fucking don’t! You know your place in the band!”  
“-No I fucking don’t, so maybe you can fucking tell me then!”

Nicky looked Kian straight into the eyes, a challenging look on his face.

Kian had been furious, but it wasn’t easy being angry with Nicky for a long time. He was ridiculously cute when he was angry. Trying to look all threatening and mean, but only ending up looking deliciously naughty. And the twenty minutes in the taxi had sort of cooled them both down, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"-Go on then! What is my place in the band? Tell me!" Nicky urged.  
"-You know very well what your place is."  
"-Tell me. Go on!"

Kian still held on to the front of Nicky's shirt and before he answered, he took a step forward and slammed Nicky into the wall behind him.

"-You're the sexy one. You're only good for sex. Useless for anything else." he said while pressing Nicky to the wall. "-Especially singing."  
"-You fucking bastard." Nicky said and tried to remove Kian’s hands, but Kian was stronger.  
"-You're so sexy it's disgusting. The other lads feel intimidated by it, do you know that? You need to stop being so sexy all the time, it's not fair to them."

There was a trace of a smile on Nicky's face before he managed to look very pissed off again.

"-Well you sure ain't sexy. At all." Nicky said and looked Kian straight in the eyes.  
"-You're telling me this isn't sexy?" Kian said and kissed Nicky hard.

Nicky had to paus to breathe before answering.

"-Not the slightest."  
"-No?"  
"-No."  
"-What about this..."

Kian forced a knee in between Nicky's legs and forced them apart. Then he reached down to grab Nicky's bum and started to grind himself hard against Nicky.

"-Not sexy." Nicky said.  
"-Not sexy, huh?" Kian said while looking really annoyed.

Kian unbuttoned Nicky's shirt and pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Then he licked one of Nicky's nipples before continuing up Nicky's neck and finishing with a hard kiss.

"-Nope." Nicky said and shook his head. "-Not impressed."  
"-Well, I beg to differ..." Kian said and reached down to cup a growing bulge in Nicky's jeans.

Nicky let out a sudden breath. Kian unbuttoned Nicky's jeans with one swift move and then his hand was inside Nicky's boxers.

"-Not...turned on...at all..." Nicky breathed while tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
"-Well, you’re gonna be when I'm finished with you." Kian said and knelt in front of him.

When Kian's mouth closed on Nicky's cock, Nicky couldn't hold back a moan.

"-You said you weren't turned on." Kian teased.  
"-I'm...not..." Nicky panted.

Kian continued to lick and suck while cupping Nicky's balls in one hand.

"-Oh god damn it, Ki..." Nicky breathed.  
"-Getting there?" Kian asked.  
"-No. You're not sexy. At all. This is such a turnoff."  
"-Yeah, I can see that."

Kian stood up and unbuttoned his own jeans and began to undress, and soon he was standing in front on Nicky completely naked and with an impressive erection.

"-So. I'll just go and take a shower then." he said.  
"-Yes... You do that... And I'll... I'll just... you know..." Nicky breathed.  
"-Yeah, okay..." Kian said while suggestively stroking his own erection slowly a couple of times.

Nicky reached for his own cock.

"-So. I'm going, then." Kian said.  
"-Yep."  
"-Okay."

Kian turned and started to walk towards the bathroom when Nicky yelled:

"-For fucks sake, Ki! Get over here and fuck me!"

Kian didn't need to be asked twice. He went over to Nicky and took his wrist in a firm grip and dragged him to the kitchen table.

"-Bend over."  
"-Yes. Hurry. For Christ's sake!"  
"-I'm gonna fuck you to pieces."  
"-Yes!"

Kian forced Nicky's legs apart and then he started to push. Nicky's moans were desperate.

"-God damn it, push harder..."

Kian did, and soon he was completely enveloped. He kept completely still for a moment, teasing Nicky.

"-For fucks sake, Ki... Please..." Nicky begged while trying to push back.

Kian bent forward a little to be able to reach Nicky's cock and then he started to thrust. Working slowly with long and powerful thrusts. Going all the way in and all the way out, leaving Nicky empty for a moment between each thrust.

"-Can't take it... Please... Need more..." Nicky begged.

Kian pulled out and helped Nicky to turn around. They kissed passionately and then Kian hoisted Nicky up onto the table.

When Kian pushed in the next time, Nicky was on his back on the table, his feet on Kian's shoulders.

It wasn't long before Nicky's moans became desperate screams.

"-Kian... Oh fuck... Och fuck... Harder..."

Kian knew exactly how Nicky wanted it and he knew exactly how to combine his thrusts with the stroking of Nicky's cock to get the best effect.

Nicky had stopped trying to put words together, he only made desperate sounds now, lying on his back with his eyes squeezed shut. He reached down and put a hand on top of Kian's, to try and get Kian to stroke faster and harder. It worked, and when Kian pushed in one last time, deeper and harder than Nicky thought possible, Nicky came all over them.

* * *

Nicky and Kian were in the bath together when their phones beeped simultaneously.

"-Leave it. You'll only drop it in the bathtub." Kian said.  
"-It might be an emergency!" Nicky protested while reaching for his phone.

It was a text message from Mark, asking if they were okay.

Nicky slid close to Kian in the tub and smiled and snapped a selfie of them and sent it back to Mark together with a text message:

"Sorry about before. Didn't mean it. I just needed a good shag. :)"

The answer from Mark came immediately:

"Too much information, Nico. Say hi to Kian for me."

"I will, after I've fucked him in the bath."

"Didn't need to know that. Night."

"Night, Marky."


End file.
